Webby Vanderquack (Character What)
Webby Vanderquack is supporting character in the Character What franchise, She play her role as the deuteragonist in Character What: New Hope, when she become Shadow Joe's new friend since Twilight Sparkle and Dawn temporarily break up with him. Character What: Hero Force Webby first appear in New Friend, Webby told Scrooge Mcduck and Mrs. Beakley that she was going to see Daisy Duck and they say she was fine to go, Webby then ride on her bike through town and then meet up with Dawn and Twilight Sparkle, Webby told them about Shadow Joe, but Dawn and Twilight Sparkle say they didn't want to talk about him and walk away, It made Webby wonder why they didn't want to talk about Shadow Joe. Webby ends up getting herself into trouble on two occasions and only to be saved by Shadow Joe, She gets in trouble with the Toiletnator who accuses her of being the girl who flush the toilet afterwards. Webby truly tell that she wasn't the girl who didn't flush but the Toiletnator didn't believe her and wraps her up in paper picture. Shadow Joe suddenly appears the defeated the Toiletnator. After being saved, Webby started to walk feeling lonely and come across an unsuspecting Discord, who sitting up in a tree, drinking, and reading a magazine. When Webby stands next to the tree. An irritated Discord pours his drink onto her head and begin to laugh at her misfortune, Webby then throw an apple at Discord, hit him in the head and causing him to fall on the ground. An enrage Discord chases Webby, who snout for someone to help her which Shadow Joe hears her pleads and went to find her. Discord manages to grad Webby by her hair bow and prepare to do something to the little duckling, Shadow Joe suddenly reappears and defeated Discord just like he did with the Toiletnator. Webby thanks Shadow Joe for saving her again and decide to go home with no one to play with her, Shadow Joe sees unhappy Webby was since she had no friends who want to play with her. Shadow Joe then asks if she wants to come with him and be his friend, Webby happily agree and went with him. Shadow Joe explains to Webby that Twilight Sparkle and Dawn are no longer his friends, Webby was shock by this and ask why they ended their friendship with him, Shadow Joe say it was because of breaking his promise of being there for Dawn at Pokemon Contest and because of the interruption of Shadow Aaron preventing him from getting to the contest in time. Shadow Joe started to breakdown in tears of his losers and Webby comforts him which lifted Shadow Joe's spirit. Shadow Joe decide to keep his friendship with Webby a secret from Twilight Sparkle and Dawn believing if they found out that he had made a new friend it will make them think he is trying to replace them. Unfortunately, Shadow Joe can scene Shadow Aaron causing chaos in Ponyville again and teleports away along with Webby, Once arriving in Ponyville, Shadow Joe tells Webby to hide since Shadow Aaron is too dangerous. Shadow Joe was overpowered by Shadow Aaron and before Shadow Aaron cause strike the final blow, Webby throw some fruit at him and tells the latter to left Shadow Joe alone Relationship Shadow Joe Bill Cipher Webby has rivalry toward Bill Cipher since New Friend, When she squirted mayonnaise into his eye for trying to harm her, causing Bill to be extreme angry and trying to take revenge against her since then. Webby doesn't always think Bill was her rival, she sometimes think Bill was her friend since Never Be Friends with Bill, When Bill and her have a good time together, He also gave her everything she ever wanted, She have feeling for Bill when he tell her how his life was in the Second Dimension. After realize that Bill was being friendly and tricking her making her think their where friends so he can take revenge on her for squirted mayonnaise into his eye, Webby feel sad and betrayed. '' '' Gallery Shadow Joe and Webby0002.JPG|Shadow Joe holding Webby Bill Cipher0001.JPG|Webby with Bill Cipher Webby and Bill Cipher0001.JPG|Webby dancing with Bill Cipher #2 Toiletnator and Webby0001.JPG|Webby meets the Toiletnator Discotd and Webby0001.JPG|Webby in trouble with Discord Bill and Webby20001.JPG|Bill saying goodbye to Webby Bill and Webby30001.JPG Webby and Bill Cipher 20002.JPG|Webby dancing Bill Cipher #1 Ford and Webby.png|Webby meets Stanford Pines Heroes 20001.JPG|Webby with Shadow Joe, Cinderella and Four Arms Shadow Joe and Webby0001.JPG Heroes 30001.JPG|Webby with Dawn and Twilight Sparkle Webby and Bill Cipher30002.JPG|Webby not happy to see Bill Heroes40001.JPG|Webby with Shadow Joe, Ariel and Ripjaws Heroes50002.JPG|Webby with Shadow Joe and Wildmutt Heroes70001.JPG|Webby with Shadow Joe and Upgrade Characters0001.JPG|Webby with Cinderella, Shadow Aaron and Diamondhead Characters0002.JPG|Webby with Randall Boggs, Shadow Joe and ChamAlien Heroes0018.JPG Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Animal Kindness Category:Charismatic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Pure Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Villains